


Cherries

by pinderwood (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Mild Blood, Riding, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pinderwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapters: Oneshot</p>
<p>Genre: smut, kink, etc</p>
<p>Characters/Pairings: aoiha</p>
<p>Synopsis: A boring day turns a bit exciting with the help of a certain fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries

Uruha stared down at the bowl of cherries in his lap.

Booored. He thought to himself. Soo booored.

Today, his boyfriend and band mate Aoi had called him over to hang out, claiming that he missed spending quality time with the younger man. Uruha didn't have anything to do for that night so he accepted and was at the door before Aoi could even hang up the phone.

Now they were sitting beside each other, eating the small red fruit that Uruha held and watching television. It was such a dull evening. The lead guitarist sighed for what was possibly the tenth time since he came over. He didn't think he had any more of those sighs left.

"Impressive. That makes ten." Aoi said, grinning at his spiritless boyfriend.

"It's your fault for not planning anything. You want me to come here and jump for joy with Judge Judy on television and nothing else to do? Get us some beers or something, I'm parched.." He groaned, much like a spoiled child.

Aoi would never admit it, but he loved it when Uruha behaved like this. It was cute and somehow made him want to please him. He left without a word for the fridge, searching for his six-pack of beer.

While waiting alone, the lead guitarist reached into the bowl and pulled out a connected pair of cherries. He held them to his lips, absentmindedly trailing his tongue over their deep red skin and making them shinier than before. He sucked one into his mouth, squeezing down on it with his teeth and chewing. At least Aoi had given him something fresh to eat. Normally it was instant ramen.

Little did he know, that as he was playing with the stem of the cherries that were now in his stomach, his boyfriend was watching him. From Aoi's point of view, Uruha's method of eating looked like an evil form of seduction which took effect so quickly that he groaned, giving himself away.

The younger turned and easily understood what had happened, though he didn't show it, wanting to play this game a bit longer. Uruha reached for his can of beer as the rhythm guitarist joined him back on the couch. He popped it open and drank, making sure his neck was in full view when he swallowed, his adams apple bobbing.

Aoi had caught on to what the other was doing, but even now, he couldn't turn away. When Uruha took another cherry and placed it on his tongue, the contrasting red of the fruit and the pink of his tongue was so perfect that Aoi felt something already stirring. No one knew how to get him like Uruha did.

As if he hadn't already done enough, a few seconds later Uruha reached inside his mouth and pulled out the stem of the cherry, now tied in a neat knot. The raven haired's jaw slacked. He didn't know his lover was so...talented. In desperate attempt to keep himself from simply ravaging his boyfriend right then and there, he took his can of beer, drinking as much as he could. Of course, he started choking and put it down, coughing repeatedly and looking around for water that was not there.

Aoi was the only person Uruha knew that would avoid teasing to this extent. Frustrated, with a cherry hanging from his lips by the stem, he moved over onto his lover's lap, pinning him back and starting to undress him. He removed his shirt and lowered his pants as Aoi did the same with him. The older knew when he'd been defeated and he certainly wasn't going to pass up the chance for some fun.

"Uru.." He groaned in need. It was hard to believe that he was the top.

"Shut up." Uruha snapped, crashing his lips against Aoi's.

The cherry fell from the lead guitarist's mouth and landed between them, instantly being crushed by their colliding chests. Aoi gasped, feeling the cold juices flowing down to his abdomen. He pulled away, looking at Uruha's body and seeing the same thing that was on his own. There was something special about the splatter of aromatic red in the center of a pale torso.

A step behind, as always, Aoi was stunned when the younger suddenly dived down, lapping up the gutted remains of the fruit and licking his lips. Again, the rhythm guitarist was speechless. His boyfriend could be a world famous porn star, what was he doing here giving this kind of attention to a man like him, that was average at best.

"I know what you're thinking...stop it." Uruha narrowed his eyes. "You know damn well I don't want anyone but you, so snap out of it and fuck me."

Any of Aoi's previous self pity was gone when those words were spoken, feeding his ego and making him wish he hadn't wasted time that he could have spent making love to his perfect boyfriend. He pulled him into a kiss, hips lightly moving and brushing their proud erections against one another.

Uruha tangled his fingers in his lover's hair, pulling on the dark strands when he felt a finger entering him. He bit his lip to the point of bleeding and cried out as Aoi proceeded to spread him, adding another finger and scissoring them inside Uruha's heat.

The younger clenched around the digits, his patience withering. Aoi sensed this and smirked, pulling his fingers out and spreading his lover's cheeks so he could position his eager cock between them.

"Aoi...please.."

"Shh~. Just ride me, baby." He helped lower the other onto him and they both moaned at the sensation.

Uruha needed a second to adjust himself and during that time, Aoi took the bowl of cherries, placing it close to him and taking one out, pushing it against his boyfriend's plush and slightly bleeding lips. Uruha displayed no resistance and held it there, his eyes squeezed shut in bliss as he began to move, supporting himself by holding onto Aoi's broad shoulders.

The sight was heavenly. His flushed cheeks, a wanton expression, his member slapping against his stomach as his body bounced, and to top it all off, that cherry between his lips. Aoi probably could have come just looking at him, but his concentration on thrusting in time with Uruha's movements kept him at bay, barely.

"Fuck! Uru...you feel so fucking good.." He threw his head back.

Uruha opened his eyes and leaned down, forcing Aoi into a cherry stained kiss. Both of their tongues covered in juice, they literally ate face, taking turns on sucking one another dry.

"I'm close.." Uruha finally said, the pleasure building up and needing to be released.

"Me too." Aoi made his movements faster, driving his lover to the edge and making him climax everywhere, messing up both of their chests and the couch with long white spurts. He collapsed into Aoi's arms who finished soon after him and embraced him lovingly.

"Aren't you glad you came over?" He chuckled.

"Shut up." Uruha said for the second time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hope you enjoyed]


End file.
